TMNT (The New Breed)
by Samuraizr0
Summary: The Bransons were a normal family, until a freak accident at the lake occured while they were on vacation.With both parents missing, the 4 young girls are left on their own, or so they thought. Discovered by the most unlikely of characters, they find things have changed & so have they. They'll have to adapt now to a new life to survive. fortunately they have help...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun shone brightly through the top floor window at 423 Walnut Street. Everything was quiet and peaceful until…, the alarm sang out the familiar, yet annoying sound of a rooster crowing. Gaia set the sound as her alarm on her cell, because it was the only thing she couldn't sleep through. She stretched, yawned and began her normal round of waking up her sisters. She usually only did this during school days, but today was special. It was the day of the annual family vacation. The Branson's made the trip each year to upstate New York to visit their family estate.

"Phoebe!, Vanessa!, Angie!, C'mon you guys we're going to be late! Mom and dad are already making breakfast, so you know what that means, check out time is NOW!" Angie slammed a pillow over her head and folded the sides down in an attempt to drown out her sister's voice. This would normally work, normally, but not today. Gaia crashed through the door like an excited child that just found out that candy castles really existed. "C'mon Angie, WAKE…UP! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Gaia shrieked as she bounced on her sister's bed." Hard to believe you're 14 Gee-Gee, when you act like you are 11" "Hey We resent that remark" said two younger voices in unison. Now standing in the door way were Phoebe, and Vanessa who _were _actually 11."Well, well, well, If it isn't beauty, and the brain. Why don't you guys come help me wake Angie up?" said Gaia. "No need, I'm up…OK. Look, I'm moving and everything!" Angie said still groggy. "Good, then we'll see you down stairs." "Yeah-Yeah" Angie muttered back. Angie dropped to the floor and started her military-like exercises, which consisted of push-ups and sit-ups along with other non-girly calisthenics.

While exercising all she could think about was being able to go out and hunt with her father like they did every year at the estate. "This year I'm bringin' home the "Big Boy," she thought to herself. She showered, washed and de-tangled her thick brunet hair and exited the shower. Just as she was done dressing she heard a familiar voice bellow from down the stairs, "C'mon Angie Get a move on 'lil sis." Gaia was the only on she let speak to her in that tone and that was only because she _was _her little sister, even though she stood at least 4 inches taller than her, she was still a year younger.

Angie slid down the banister and landed with a thud, both feet planted firmly. "Perfect 10, and the crowd goes wild! _I have arrived people so what's for breakfast!_" After breakfast, it was time to pack up and head out. The van was loaded, and everyone was in their seats. The twins sat in the back next to each other as usual, and Angie and Gaia sat in the row of seats in front, playing their hand-helds, and text messaging their friends the entire ride.

Finally, Vanessa, and Phoebe could see the front gates of the estate and the big gold lettering on the main gate with the initials WB, which stood for William Branson, their grandfather. He passed away some years ago, and left the estate to the family. The van rolled up the driveway, the girls heard the cracking of the stones under the tires come slowly to a silent stop. "EVERYBODY OUT! All Ashore what's goin ashore!" John yelled in his best bad pirate accent. "Dad, you know, it's about time you let the pirate die. We haven't played pirates on a car ride in years; even the twins have out grown it." Angie said jokingly. "HEY! " she yelled back towards the van, "one of you midgets grab Samson, will ya?" "Got'em," Vanessa said as she grabbed the portable fish tank with the little green turtle inside, happily splashing. "Girls, if we hurry we can settle in and still have time to watch the meteor shower tonight so hustle-up." "Yeeeees mom," they all said as one. The Bransons settled in and had dinner. After desert and the usual sibling banter, everyone decided it was a good time to catch the meteor shower. "C'mon you guys hurry, before it starts" screeched Phoebe. The night air was warm and the sky, cloudless. Each star was visible. The family sat on the dock on the lake since it gave the best view, eyes fixed upwards, they waited for the celestial show to begin. Even Samson sat on his rock in the tank and seemed to be awaiting the excitement also. "Pass me Samson, I want him to see this!" Angie barked as she called down the dock to Vanessa. Vanessa reached in and grabbed the small turtle and passed him down the row until he'd gotten to Angie, by way of everyone passing him. The first meteor spit across the sky like a rocket, with a dazzling color stream of a tail. Then another, then another until the meteor shower was in full swing.

-That same morning-

"Raph! C'mon dude we gotta meet up with April remember? Donnie, Leo and Splinter are waiting for us!" Shouted Michelangelo from the lair entrance. "Hold ya shell on Mikey, I'm comin!... I'm comin!" Raphael barked back. "Gotta have these at all times, baby, never leave home with out'em" Raphael said to himself as kissed his sais and placed them snugly in his belt. and exited the lair to the Shell Raiser. "Ok… OK. Everyone's in the building, so, lets Rock and roll" shouted Michelangelo, he threw the Shell Raiser into gear and pulled off.

"Donnie, this better be worth it." said Raph in his usual un-happy tone. "What's not to like, it's a private estate open woods for training and a lake for swimming, and catching some R&R, and as a bonus there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight!" Donnie replied excitedly "This shower only happens once every…""Yeah-Yeah brainiac…" said Raph interrupting Donnie. "Would it hurt you to be nice just once Raph, just once?" "I don't know I never tried, and I'm not sure I wanna. Besides "Captain Brain-Case, I was just joking. Believe it or not I'm actually lookin' forward to it since you've been mentioning it for the last month."

"Look there's April" Said Donnie "Mikey, pull over here." "You, Got it." he replied "Your chariot M'lady" Said Leo, bowing and opening the door for April. "You are too much, Leo" She said with a smile. April found a spot and settled in after loading her luggage onto the top rack, and once again the turtle-shaped van sped off.

"Are we there yet said Raph, We've been driving for hours." "It's just around this next bend," April said excitedly. "I haven't been here since I was a kid. It used to belong to my grandparents, wait 'til you see the inside." Whoa!" Exclaimed Mikey, "Geez Louise" Raph followed up, as they approached the enormous expanse of O'Neil estates. "You grew up here," Leo chimed in. "Yup. It brings back memories, just being here". April said fondly.

Mikey turned off the lights, and stopped the engine. They unloaded the van, and settled everything into their rooms. "We made it just in time to see the meteor shower " Donnie exclaimed, "Let's go!" "The dock is just down that path." April said "That's probably the best spot to see it." "Be carful My sons," warned Master Splinter from behind as he watched the four of them run off down the path. "It's good for them to get away from the city for a while, April, thank you for your gracious invitation for us to visit your childhood home for our vacation." Splinter humbly said. "Splinter, you guys are all the family I have left so who better to spend a vacation with."


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue (Cont'd)

**-The Bransons-**

"That was GREAT!, I counted 26 meteors" Squealed Vanessa excitedly. "I Saw 30" Phoebe countered, as she looked up at her mom and dad. "Race ya, Venus!" exclaimed Phoebe as she took off running towards her two older sisters who were already up the trail a ways. Venus was Vanessa's nickname, given to her by her father because when she and Phoebe were born he said "they were the most beautiful twins ever born." Phoebe was named for her smile and her intelligence, she shined, which is what her name means, to shine. "You're on Phoebes! Hey! No cheating." Venus Yelled ahead to her sister, as she too took off to catch up to Phoebe who had taken a head start.

The twins ran ahead laughing the whole way while mom and dad brought up the rear. Angie and Gaia were walking ahead carrying Samson in his tank, and conversing most likely about the newest issue of "Sewer Heroes", a popular comic the two of them liked to read."Artemis is awesome in this issue Gee-Gee!" Angie said to Gaia "did you read about how she caught Dr. Mossweiler, by tracking him and trapping him in his own plan. How great was that. She never gives up and she always catches the bad guys she hunts down. That's why she's my favorite 'Sewer Hero'." she continued.

"She reminds me of you, ya know. She's stubborn, relentless, and she dresses like a boy." joked Gaia, referring to her sister's oversized cargo shorts, baggy T-shirt and flip-flops. "Shut up! You wouldn't know cool if it bit you, which I might do, if you make another comment like that again." Angie snapped back playfully. "Maybe we should start calling you Artemis, since you have so much in common. I think it fits you, you do know who Artemis is, don't you? The "goddess" of the hunt" Gaia said. "Suits me just fine… Artemis…Artemis…" Angie said over and over again imagining herself to be as dashing and amazing as her comic book hero. Suddenly, she felt a shove from behind as Venus ran into her, marking the finish of the race she previously started with Phoebe. "Hey! Watch it dwarf you almost made me drop Samson" Artemis said looking back to see what hit her. "Didn't know us dwarves had the strength to move giants like you Sasquatch!" Venus retorted.

YOU GUYS… YOU GUYS…, Look! UP THERE WHAT'S THA…" Phoebe's question was abruptly cut off by a loud crash. The last thing she saw was what seemed like a blazing ball of molten rock smashing through the trees and splintering them into tooth-picks. It was surreal how the Glowing hot object seemed to appear out of nowhere. On impact with the earth it rocked the ground fiercely, shifting the earth beneath it, throwing the 4 girls onto the air and scattering them.

**-The Turtles-**

"MASTER SPLINTER!, APRIL! COME QUICK!" Donatello yelled urgently. "Donatello, my son, what is the matter?" "There's been a an accident. We were coming back from watching the meteor shower and there was an explosion. I think a meteorite hit the other side of the lake. Leo and the others are still out by the dock. You should see this." Donnie said.

"Was anyone hurt?" April asked. "We're all fine but we're not sure what happened on the other side of the lake. Whatever it was hit pretty hard, we felt the ground vibrate on the path as we were coming back home. We went back to the dock but we all we could see was the path of broken trees which, if we follow, I'll be we'll find out where the meteorite landed." said Donnie. "Hmmm… Perhaps we should investigate, but in the morning, it's too dark now, and we don't yet know what we are dealing with. Donatello… Bring your brothers home and we will do further investigation first thing tomorrow." "Yes Master Splinter." Donatello was gone in a flash.

**-The Bransons?-**

The early rays of the morning sunlight pierced the grey shadowy fog that rolled in off surface of the now placid, silvery lake. The fog covered the ground in a thick cottony blanket. The trees strewn about, gave the landscape war-torn appearance. In the distance, just a few yards from where the dock used to be, lied one of the twins face down, covered in debris, charred bark, mud, and leaves. A few yards left of her, sprawled and unconscious, was the oldest of the Branson children. Over by what was left of an oak tree, that had been split and shredded by the impact of the meteorite, were the last of the 4 girls the larger of the two thrown over the smaller.

**-The Turtles-**

The once evergreen landscape on the east side of the lake was now almost unrecognizable. April, Splinter, and the boys had taken the Shell Raiser around to the other side of the lake to take a closer look at what happened the night before. "Whoa!" Look at this place…Donnie said in awe. It's like "War of the Worlds "meets "Lord of the Rings". The team scoured the area for any trace of the fallen object. This place is completely decimated". Donnie continued, "There's got to be a trace of it somewhere but my reader isn't picking up a thing" Off in the distance was the echoing voice of Michelangelo. "I think I found something"!-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 0

**First Impressions **

"Nooooo waaaay… This is… This is… It can't be, its impossible…" Donatello said slowly and in utter shock. "How could this be? How could this even happen?" Donatello had so many questions running through his mind, none of which could he fathom answers to. "Dude this is seriously… Seriously SERIOUSLY… AMAZING!" Mikey Whispered excitedly. "Another turtle?"April said, also in shock. "It would seem, that there is more to this than just a meteorite" Splinter said.

Venus awakened slowly, her head pounded, as she opened her eyes, she couldn't make out who or what it was but she knew there was someone, or something there. As her focus began to kick in Venus realized she was right she was not alone. Standing before her were four turtles, a rat, or what she thought was a rat and a woman with dark brown hair? "This cant be", Venus said in her head as she tried to rationalize to her brain what her eyes were seeing, "

"ALIENS! ALIENS!" Venus shrieked in terror. " Hey He- Hey calm down Calm Down" Leonardo said trying to calm the frantic little turtle. From behind a voice shouted "HEY WIERDO ALIEN DUDE, BACK OFF MY SISTER!" there, brandishing a large piece of broken tree, was Artemis. "LEAVE HER ALONE FREAK! ", she yelled. "FREAK!?" Raph snapped back. "You oughta try lookin' in the mirror sometimes sweetheart. You ain't exactly Venus yourself" "Raph said sarcastically. "No that would be me. Please don't hurt my sister Mr. alien" said Venus is a small terrified voice. "HEY ALIEN FREAK!" shouted a third voice this time from Gaia. "Again with the alien freak thing, really?", Raph said annoyed by this point. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH… ALIENS… ALIENS! ", shouted another shrill voice belonging to Phoebe. "Wait… Alien… turtles? COOL!" she shouted, still in shock. "Aaannd a giant rat…" she said as she immediately toppled sideways to the ground unconscious again.

"What did you do to her? VENUS!" Artemis screamed it terror as she caught sight of her sister's new form. You turned her into one of you, didn't you? Didn't you? "Screamed Artemis, still holding the large limb. As she went to attack one of the "aliens", she stopped short, noticing the odd green coloring of the hand holding the branch, and the lack of fingers. Where there were five, oddly enough there were now only three. Artemis in shock dropped the branch and looked around. She held both of her hands in front of her and noticed her other hand was the same as the first.

She swung her head to her left and there she saw Phoebe on the ground, she too sported the same green skin and a shell. Now at Artemis' side was Gaia, she too in shock, still processing everything. "You seein' this, Gee-Gee?" Artemis said slowly. "I see it but I don't' believe it…" Gaia replied. "This may all seem strange to you, young ones, but we mean you no harm. I am Splinter, this is Raphael". " "Hey…" said Raph with a nod. "Michelangelo." Splinter continued. "Yo! Call me Mikey" he said. "Leonardo." Splinter went on "My friends call me Leo" Leo said courteously. "…And, Donatello". Splinter said finishing up his introductions. "'Sup?" said Donnie as he leaned forward on his staff.

"I'm-". As April began to introduce herself, she was cut off, by Phoebe. " April O'Neil, right the news lady. My dad used to watch you at night before he and mom went to be-" Phoebe stopped short before she finished her sentence. Mom, and Dad, the thought. " Where are they?" she said out loud. "Where are who?" April asked. " My mom and my dad. Have you seen them? The last thing I remember was walking in front of them on the way home after the meteor shower, then a loud crash, bright light, and then everything went black." Phoebe explained.

"Moooom! Daaaaad!" The girls shouted, again, and again. They had been searching the impact site for hours and still they had not seen any sign of their parents. "Phoebe sat down on the stump of a tree and sobbed inconsolably. "They're gone…face it. They're dead." She said through her tears. "No, they're not! We will find them! Let's keep looking" said Gaia passionately. "It's getting late, perhaps we should continue our search tomorrow." Said Splinter "NO! They wouldn't leave us, so I'm not leaving them!" Gaia shouted "Gee-Gee, C'mon their right, it's getting dark and we need to call it off for tonight." Artemis said consolingly. "No! No! No!" Gaia shouted violently, before collapsing to her knees and bursting into tears again.

Another day came and went, as did many other days, still there was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Branson. By then there had been police and FBI all over the Branson estate on the eastern shore of Lake Tarris. The incident had now been labeled the "Tarris Disappearances". The TV blared with news reports about the missing Branson family and the strange incident with the meteorite, which was never recovered.

"Maybe we should let the police know we are ok" Gaia said, "Yeah, I'm sure they'll believe the word of a 5 foot turtle" Raph said. "Well what else do you think we should do? We have to do something." Gaia retorted. "I fear there may not be much we can do." said Splinter in a raspy voice upon entering the kitchen. "You will come with us. There is much to learn and even more, we do not understand. This is a new way of life emerging for you and your sisters. You must become comfortable with your new forms and only then will any good come from your questions. Only after learning to understand, will you be able to learn. I will teach you…" said splinter.

For five long years the girls continue under the training of master Splinter and the turtles, honing their skills. Not a day went by, that the girls didn't think about their parents and their pet turtle Samson, who was never found either. There were learning new things and growing in strength and intelligence. They were now a part of a new family an new way of life the were…Ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One:**

**Payback... or Is It?**

Atop Ventro City tower, Artemis perched watching the city below. Everyone was rushing, rushing to get into cabs, rushing to get out, which was the usual fashion, at 5:30 everyday, so no one even noticed her shadowy figure. "C'mon I know you're out there, now where are you?" She thought to herself. "All I need is just one flash, just one and I've got you." Just as she was finishing her thought, there! She saw it, the familiar flash of iridescence she encountered just two nights earlier. "You've got somethin' that belongs to me and I ain't gonna rest until I get it back one way or another." She sprang from her post, sticking to the shadows, she was careful not to alert any of the unsuspecting natives of the city to her presence.

She stopped just behind a dumpster beside Big Lou's Liquor & Snacks where she saw the flash, and waited. Again she saw the shiny flashing silhouette. She couldn't make out just what or who it was, but she knew it was who or what she was after. She followed the dancing flashes into the dark dimly lit alley behind Big Lou's, and she noticed it became more sporadic. What ever it was, it knew it was being followed, and it didn't like it. "I know you're there turtle girl," hissed a voice from out of what seemed like nowhere. " So stop playing shadow, and just come out." "Who's playing, and speaking of hiding, you're doin' a bang up job of if yourself. Since we both know we're here why don't we show ourselves to each other and I can kick your butt face to face!" growled Artemis "What's the matter turtle girl? You looking for a rematch… Hmmm? Nice trinkets you dropped for me the other night, they look great on my souvenir wall." "Not half as nice as your head's gonna look on my wall if you don't give it…Mph!" A sharp searing pain in her chin interrupted Artemis' smart remark. Stunned from the kick, or was it a punch which ever it was; she stumbled backwards. She regained her poise and took a swing in the direction of the attack, but came up with nothing. "That all you got turtle girl? I bet your still worn out from last time eh? Pathetic." "Lucky shot twinkle toes. Why don't you come out in the open and see how well you do with my fist in your…" THUD! Artemis was interrupted again, this time by what she was sure was a kick to her stomach, which sent her, flying into the wall behind her. She fought to get to her feet. Whatever this thing was it packed a punch she thought.

"C'mon Artie, C'mon. You can beat this thing! Use your senses girl." Her thoughts were bouncing and echoing like a thousand Ping-Pong balls in an empty room. Wham! Another blow, this time to her head, sent Artemis reeling into a dizzy blackness. Everything went fuzzy; sound became warped as if she was standing too close to a loud speaker at a heavy metal concert. Then, there was nothing, just a vast void of darkness and silence. Then the rain began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two

**Rude Awakenings!**

"You guys up for another night of scouring the city?!" Venus expressed in usual upbeat tone. She grabbed her tonfas and strapped on her belt. "I make this look gooood." she said, as she turned and checked herself out in the broken mirror hanging from the door. "So where do we go first?" "Well, we could visit the… wait where's Artemis?" asked Phoebe suspiciously. "Probably on one of her random excursions, you know how she loves solo missions. Still she never misses Thursday night training. She's been gone too long let's gear up, and go find her …" Gaia commanded. "She may need our help whether she likes it or not." "HAI!" Venus, and Phoebe shouted as they all ran up the sewer pipe toward the exit to the lair.

Just as the threesome had gotten to the exit hatch, they heard a voice from behind. "YAME! Doko e iku!" Splinter said abruptly in Japanese, with a withered, yet commanding voice. "Girls, where are you going?" Gaia turned back. "Artemis is…" she was interrupted by Venus' attempt to cover. "Artemis, is uhhhh… already topside, and we're gonna meet her to do some training. 'Hmmmm… I see." said Splinter, as he stroked his beard. "Make sure you stick together and remain unseen. It is important, that no one knows of your existence you are a shadow, you are the night." 'Yes sensei." They said unanimously and vanished into the shadows.

"It's been hours, and still no sign of Artemis, she's gotta be somewhere." said Phoebe. "Yeah, but where, she's one turtle in a city of over 100,000 buildings and people," said Gaia. "If she's properly accessorized, she should have her tracker on her right? But then again, we _are _talking about Artie here. She's not exactly the queen of bling." Venus chuckled quietly. "You know Venus, sometimes you astound me with your brilliance!" Phoebe stated excitedly. "You're not the only one with good sense ya know." Venus rebutted. " I can track her with this " Phoebe pulled out a bizarre gadget with blinking lights, and tuned the knobs to find Artemis' tracker frequency. The device, no bigger than a cell phone, beeped and chirped for a moment as it searched. After a moment the screen flashed "Signal Found!"

"There's our girl! There's Artemis! Lets find her and see what she's up to." said Gaia. In a flash the Gaia and the others wisped through the shadowy night hopping from trees to buildings until they got to the top of Big Lou's, where they saw amongst the garbage bags, old news papers, and empty bottles, a twisted figure, and a hint of a green mask. When they got closer they saw Artemis unconscious and bleeding. Whoever, or whatever, did this had to be pretty hard core, to take out Artemis." Venus said in shock. "She's breathing, but just barely." said Phoebe. "OK, Let's get her home to master splinter…"Gaia said, in a half audible voice, as she looked down at her sister's seemingly lifeless body. "NOW!"

"MASTER SPLINTER!, MASTER SPLINTER!" A voice bellowed loudly from the entrance to the lair. "I am here my child! What is it?" Splinter's hoarse voice replied. " It's Artie, She's hurt, and bad!" Cried Gaia. "What happened Gaia? Who did this?" "We don't know. All we know is we went to meet up with her and we found her like this." Gaia replied slowly. " " This is no good; she will need rest, Help her to her room and lay her down. I'll be in shortly.

Splinter went over to a large chest in the corner of the room, opened it and began rifling through it's contents until he found what he was looking for. He unfolded an old tattered rag and its contents were some crushed green herbs and an odd smelling red root. After combining the two into a sticky paste he proceeded to rub the concoction over Artemis' bruises and cuts. "We should go now and let her rest." said Splinter as he put out some of the candles.

Artemis laid there for what seemed like forever before finally seeing the dim glow of a candle across the room. She tried to move but her head and her stomach still tortured her. She fought through the pain and sat upright. Gaia entered the room slowly and quietly so as not to disturb Artemis' rest. " You comin' in or you gonna just stand there playing statue? "Artemis said. "Hey how you feeling Artie?" "How long have I been out?" "About 16 hours, you were hurt pretty bad. What happened?" "Don't worry about it, it's not your problem. I'll handle it." "You're my little sister so that makes it my problem, so spill it!" Demanded Gaia. "I lost my Kamas…"Artemis said in almost a whisper. "How the?" Artemis interrupted Gaia's question. "I heard something on the scanner a few days ago, and I decided to check it out. A rare stone was stolen from the museum. I though it'd be easy enough to take out a small time thief so…" "So?...so? What possessed you to go out alone? You know master splinter doesn't want us topside alone." I wanted to prove I could handle a solo mission.

"How'd that work out for ya? You could have been killed! You had us scared to death, all so you can prove something that didn't need to be proven! Arrrgh! You know, you can be so selfish some times Artie. You need to think about something more than your self." Gaia snapped. "No one ever questioned your ability to handle your self Artie, Geez! Ya know, I'm not sure what your issue is girl, but you've got a chip on your shoulder the size of mars, you know that." "You think I'm in the mood to get a lecture from lil miss always right? You are the leader I get it! You always make the right decision, but some times you gotta be more aggressive, and whether you want to hear it or not, you ain't always right Gee-Gee." "So I guess going out on a mission on your own and getting knocked unconscious proves you are?" Gaia Retorted. "You weren't there Gee-Gee. It was like fighting the air only more painful. I couldn't see a thing. All I felt was the blows landing one after another." Artemis explained. "Who was it?..." "What part of I COULDN'T SEE IT did you miss big sis?"

"As much as I wanna slap the shell out of you, I'm more relieved you are alive and breathing. So what _can_ you tell me about this mystery attacker Artie?" "What I _can_ say is that its fast, has an unmistakable blue iridescent flash when it moves, and it hits hard enough to leave memories, what ever it is. Explained Artemis, rubbing the back of her head. "Hmmm… By iridescence do you mean like this?" Gaia removed a small piece of what seemed to be a soft stocking like material from Artemis' shell, that shimmered when moved in the light. "I think I got and idea on how we can find your invisible attacker Artie. I'll get this to Phoebs and have her analyze it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3**

**All That Glitters**

"So what do you make of it, Donnie?" Phoebe questioned, as Donnie ran the fine piece of fabric through the spectrograph machine. "From what I can see this is some complex stuff, Phoebe. I'm not sure what to make of it." He replied, taking a closer look at the screen on the spectrograph. "There are traces of phosphorous, aluminum, and silver oh, oh, and some nylon." Continued, Donnie. "Gaia said that Artie's attacker might have been wearing a suit made of this stuff…" quoted phoebe. "Which would explain why she couldn't see what or who was attacking… OF COURSE!, the mixture of the different elements being added to the fabric,… That's it! It's a refracting jumpsuit!" exclaimed Donnie. "A refractal whosy Whatchamacallit?" said Gaia as she came in behind the two at the screen. "A refracting jumpsuit. I-it's a light bending suit it reflects light, making the wearer seem invisible. This is amazing. The military has been trying to make theses for years but there's never been a successful trial, but this, this is the real deal. See how it looks invisible when you tilt it in the light." Donnie explained. Donnie ran some more tests in an attempt to see how the elements worked together.

Artemis was sitting in her room when Gaia and Venus came in. "How you feeling, Artie?" inquired Venus. "Had better days, but I'll be all right" she said, "Donnie, says he has a bead on what was going on. Your invisible glowworm is wearing some kind of light bending suit. "Great but that ain't helping me get back my Kamas." Artemis replied. " We're working on it, you know Donnie, where there's science there's a way.

"I GOT IT!" shouted Donnie. "I figured out the molecular mix, It's a synthetic compound based off the tree elements found in the piece of material Gaia found on Artemis. There's one small error though." said Donnie "What's that?" Phoebe asked with anticipation. "The compound is missing something, Argonium 16. With out Argonium 16 the compound in the "Suit" will become unstable. I cross-checked it though my Balanced Ratio Amplification Image Nebulizer, A.K.A. B.R.A.I.N. I developed it a while back. It can take any set of elements and design a stable compound. It gives you the element to element ratios needed to create any compound." Donnie explained.

"That's the reason it has a blue shimmer when the light hits it the right way. The molecular structure of the compound in the suit must be breaking down. That blue shimmer is the phosphorus picking up light. What that also means that who ever is wearing the suit is leaving a trail." Donnie concluded. "So, Einstein can you make something to track it." Said Raph in his usual charming manner. "Ahhh!" Yelped Donnie and Phoebe simultaneously frightened by the sudden appearance of a 5 foot turtle in a Humphrey Bogart Trench coat and hat. "RAPH! One of these days!" Donnie warned. "Super stealth ninja, Raph, one…Brain-Cases zero." Said Raph with a chuckle.

"I've been listening to the scanner and doing some investigating of my own. There have been 9 break ins over the last few weeks, all at major museums all over the city. The funny thing is, nothin' was stolen. In each case, according to the web, the cameras caught footage of some type of blue image. So I decided I'd check out the last place our lil space invader hit. When I was leavin' I felt like something was wrong. I turned back and there was Casper the not so friendly ghost fleeing the scene. Must've gone back for something, but what. I started chasing what ever it was, it threw a trash can at me and vanished. But what I DID find was this." Raph pulled out another piece the same material from before.

"That's it! That's our guy. It's the same material Artemis brought back. The cameras were able to see the phosphorous in the suit as the light hit it. Now All I have to do is figure out how to track or make it visible."

"So how's the science project goin' Donnie boy," said Artemis giving Donatello a friendly pat on the shell. "Great, after three weeks, I think I've finally almost got it…just one more tweak…there, I got it. Try this on." Donnie said triumphantly. "What's this?" Artemis asked. "It's a new mask fitted with Spectral lenses. The lenses look clear and you can see normally, but watch what happens when you tap the button on the side. Go ahead try it ". Donnie urged. Artemis tried on her new mask and tapped the button on the side. "I don't see anything different." She said in a disappointed tone. "Now, look at the pieces of material on the desk" said Donnie.

Artemis followed Donnie's direction and to her surprise she saw the two thin pieces of material glow a turquoise blue. "Hooolllyy!" Artemis squealed. "This has got to be the coolest thing ever. You did it Donnie'…you did it! How the heck? These are awesome" she continued. "I made a pair for every body. They've also got night vision. I figure you never know when they'll come in handy." Donnie said. "You are a genius, ya know that?" She said. "So I've been told." He replied. " I could kiss you Donnie, you are the best. We've got to show the others!" Artemis said excitedly as she left the room to go get the others.

"Dude, These are SWEE-EE-T!" hooted Mikey" "I gotta agree Don these are pret-ty cool bro" said Raph. "I can't wait to try'em out! Said Mikey. "You just read my mind big bro! Whose up for a little test run! WHOOO!" said Artemis. All 8 turtles suited up and put on their new masks and took off towards the lair entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

**Karma Chameleon**

"And today in the news, it's the anniversary of the "Tarris Disappearances". It's been 5 years to the date since the mysterious disappearances of Astra Corp Technologies Scientist, John Branson and his family. Reports say they disappeared just after what investigators reported was a meteor shower where oddly enough, a meteor crashed, at the lake where the family vacationed." The reporter on the TV continued. "It was reported that the meteor wasn't recovered at the time, but fragments of it were recovered some 3 years later, but kept under wraps.

Scientists have deemed it the largest source of Argonium 16, a super rare precious metal, that has been discovered at one time. It seems when it struck the earth it was broken into pieces. The meteor fragments will go on display for the first time ever since their discovery 2 years ago. They will be on display for a week starting tonight, at the New York Metropolitan." Click! The TV was turned off.

Victoria Hedges, sat on the couch in her middle-class downtown apartment, with her fingers crossed. "Hmmm the "Tarris" Meteor fragments on display eh? Bet that'd go for a pretty penny on the market, and 3 times as much, if I sell the pieces individually. Not to mention it's exactly what I'm missing." She thought. " I could finally complete my suit. Well, time to go shopping Vicky, Momma needs a new meteorite." She said in a sly undertone. She sauntered passed the numerous cages that housed her chameleon colony, into her room. She knocked on the broken floor panel under her bed, which was hidden by an imitation Egyptian rug, and it slid back to reveal a green container. "Now, this is a formal event so, what to wear…what to wear. How about something that goes with everything," she giggled craftily as she pulled a dazzling skin-tight nylon suit from the box.

She slid the suit over her slender hips, then over her shoulders. Then, after putting her jet-black hair into a low ponytail, she slipped the hood on over her head. Finally she put on her goggles, which completed the outfit. When she looked back at the mirror it reflected nothing. "Time to go get the groceries.", she said. She turned to move and she noticed the blue shimmer as the suit caught the light. "I need to fix that glitch". She said, "I'll get to that later, but now… I have a museum to relieve of some pretty special cargo." She said. As she leapt onto the windowsill, she threw a 5-pointed star at the light switch. The light in the room disappeared and so did she.

The night was foggy, the air, warm, and damp, perfect for a midnight break-in. Victoria sat atop the highest point of the Metropolitan Museum, surveying the traffic in and out. All the bigwigs in the science world had come out to see the spectacular specimen labeled the "Tarris Meteor" It was 11:45 and the museum was closing, signaling to Victoria, that it was almost time to get to work. Finally, 12:00 midnight, time to make her move. She slid down the back wall of the museum where the loading docks were. There were 4 guards.

She watched them each cycle their posts timing the intervals between each guard's rounds. She also took note of the positions of the surveillance cameras on the grounds. They seemed to scan the area every 10 minutes, which coincided with the time the guards stood at their posts. She would have 30 seconds between each of the camera's scans and the time before the next guard arrived at the post. She darted towards the doors of the dock, knocking out the first guard with a swift kick to the back of the head, he hit the grounds with a silent thud as victoria broke his fall by catching him by the shoulders and dragging him off into the shadows. She hid next to a dark blue van just next to the door she needed to get into, and there she waited.

Like clockwork, the next guard showed up. "Where the heck did Lou go. He knows he's supposed to sign off on the schedule before he goes to the next post. That kid is gonna be the death of me, I swear." He muttered. Just as h reached for the pen, and clipboard, he felt something cover his nose and mouth. He caught a whiff of an odd smelling odor and then everything went black. "Ok. I've got 10 minutes to get in and get out before the next guard. " Victoria said

She slipped into the open door behind the guard post, then shot down the hallway toward the tunnel labeled "Rare Discoveries ". "Nine minutes 30 seconds she said to her self as she checked the timer display in the lens of her goggles. She slipped past the inside guards with ease and made her way to the exhibit where the meteor was being held. At first glance she thought, "This is too easy, where are the other guards...? No matter. Free game is free game." She made her way to the case made of 1 inch thick glass, but only after disarming the alarm panel. From a pocket hidden in the sleeve of the suit, she pulled a pen-shaped laser. She used its green beam to make short work of the glass case.

"Five minutes and counting" she read on the lens clock. "Gotta make this fast." She thought, as she slipped the first fragment, then the second into a small satchel made of the same material as her suit. She'd gone to reach for the third piece, when suddenly she felt a familiar presence. "Don't you ever give up, turtle girl! This is getting old! how many times do I have to beat you, before you get the…" Thwak! A firm kick to the back sent Victoria flying into a nearby exhibit and interrupted her monologue." What the... How the…" she said and thought. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot eh, Twinkle Toes"? Artemis said sarcastically. "Fork over the meteor fragments, ad I'll let you limp away with what's left of your dignity!" she continued.

"Not on your life! Come and get'em If you want'em!" she said back with a taunting tone. She instantly pitched two sharp double bladed knives, with almost invisible speed towards Artemis. Artemis went to duck, but just as she did, She heard a dull THUNK! THUNK! as Venus leapt from the shadows in front of her. Venus Rolled to her side and got back up with the blades sticking out of her she'll. "MAN, I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" she exclaimed with a hoot. Phoebe ran past dislodging the knives from Venus' shell and returned them towards their owner with deadly accuracy. Victoria rolled, just barely dodging the metal missiles. She spun to her feet. "Sooo there are three of you now?" Victoria said with a venomous hiss. "Four! Dork!" yelled Gaia as she caught Victoria off guard with a punishing leg sweep.

"Guys?" Artemis said rather annoyed but relieved also." What the shell are you doing here. I told you I could handle this myself." She snapped. "We work as a team sis whether you like it or not, besides, you were easy to track." Said Gaia. "Fifty-six seconds left" Victoria read on her lens display. "I hate to make light of this situation" Victoria sneered, "but I've got things to do. With that she threw down an acorn-sized ball, which produced a blinding light, rendering the turtles sightless, even with their new lenses on.

When the light died off there was not trace, thermal or otherwise, of their invisible opponent. "I think we lost her." said Venus. "And your first clue was?" replied Artie. "But she did leave this behind" said Phoebe as she picked up the fragment of the meteor from the floor. Just then, the alarms went off and flashing lights strobed the room. "That's our queue ladies!" yelled Gaia. With that, all four turtles vanished without a trace.

The girls returned to the lair with the dropped fragment and handed it over to Donnie to research. "She obviously needs these meteor fragments for something, but what?" Phoebe said. What are we dealing with, an astronomer with a missing part to a meteor collection?" chuckled Artie "I don't really care why she needs them. I say we find her, find my Kamas and call it even." She continued.

Victoria got back to her apartment, and after removing her suit she removed what little treasure she did escape with from her satchel. " What a screw up, but who knew they'd be there she said aloud. "For that matter how did they see me, Liza?" she questioned. Liza was her prized panther Chameleon. She was the jewel if her collection simply because it is well known that panther chameleons are the best at changing colors to match their environment. "No matter one fragment is all I need." She placed it on the dray of her Molecular deconstruction modulator. "I'll extract what I nee-" Suddenly a bright Blue light filled the room and a high pitch squeal filled the air as Victoria was thrown into the wall across the room and knocked unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

**What Doesn't Kill You…**

"This is Argonium 16." said Donnie. "Of course, that must be why she needed it. She's trying to stabilize her suit." He continued. According to the prior news reports about the break-ins, the items missing or stolen were all rare elements." stated Raph. "So it all adds up" Leo agreed. She must have been searching for something that would make her suit stable.

Victoria lie stunned on the floor of her guest bedroom, which doubled as her research lab. The morning air rushed in through the window, which was left open the night before. Slowly she started to come to life. Her eyes opened and she could make out that it was sunny out by the way the light danced on the walls. She kept an imported crystal prism

Wind chime that made the most beautiful rainbow reflections on her wall. Victoria tried to bring herself to an upright position but she couldn't feel her legs. For that matter she couldn't move her arms, hands, or fingers either. She struggled in terror, afraid she was paralyzed due to the effects of the blue explosion.

Victoria tried for what seemed like forever to make any of her lifeless limbs move. Even a twitch would be a welcoming victory. Finally she began to regain feeling though she still couldn't sit up, she did peer around the room and she could see her lab was a shambles, her deconstruction modulator pulverized. As she continued to survey the room she was in something caught her eye. There, in the corner by the door were the shattered remnants of a mirror. Victoria could see the broken image of what her imagination could only describe as a giant blue alligator. She thought to her self, alligator's aren't blue. She must be hallucinating. Maybe the effects of the blast were having a bigger effect on her than she knew. Even more strangely Victoria noticed that the alligator in the mirror moved its eyes when she moved hers.

She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again hoping that the thing she in the shattered mirror was just a figment of her imagination, or that she was dreaming. When she focused in on the mirror again she saw the same creature but it had gone from blue to red with tiny green spots. By this time Victoria had regained her mobility and she sat up. Taking one last look in the mirror she noticed the strange alligator looking monster in the reflection was wearing her pajamas. She shrieked in horror, coming to the realization tat this was no nightmare, this was her…

It wasn't until she looked around and found Liza perched on one of the ceiling fan blades, that Victoria realized that the reflection wasn't an alligator…it was a chameleon. "Can this really be me" she said in a surprised whisper. She looked herself over in the mirror and she didn't know what to think of her slim scaly new figure. What she did notice was that she had once again changed color this time to a fiery orange. She remembered reading about panther chameleons that they use what colors they see around them to determine what color they change.

After sitting for a while on what was left of the bed the started to rationalize what had happened. She had come to the conclusion that what ever happened that caused the explosion must have been what caused her transformation. "Why a chameleon?" she thought. It hit her that the last thing she was doing was holding Liza. The picture and the puzzle were complete. "The blast must have fused Liza's DNA to mine" she said. "Which means…" She paused her speaking, mentally concluding the rest of her thought. She caught sight of a yellow summer dress hanging in the closet and concentrated. She looked back over to the mirror, much to her expectation and delight; she now saw her skin matched almost exactly to the dress. She smiled impressed with her newfound gift. As she was admiring she heard a voice from above her. "Cool huh?" said the voice. "Who said that?" Victoria questioned. "Psst…Up here sweetie. Yeah I said it. Trust me I'm shocked too you look better in those colors than I do." the voice continued.

"Liza?" Victoria said quizzically. Was she going insane, she must be? Lizards, no matter how beautiful, or rare, can…not…talk. "In the scales baby!" Liza replied. "My Chameleon…is…talking to me. I must have hit my head pretty hard." She thought as she shook her head and tried to regain her senses. Liza crawled down from her perch on the fan blade and took a spot next to Victoria, and continued to inform her on how to use her ne abilities. "This is great, who needs a suit when you've got this!" Victoria said to Liza "I'd like to see those turtle freaks find me now."

All that night Victoria could barely sleep she was dying to try out her new gift. The next day after a very restless night, Victoria decided to test-drive her new skin. How better to prove her stealthiness, than another attempt at a great heist. This time it had to be big. It had to be a challenge. But first she needed a disguise. She searched the closet in her room and found a wig and some costume make up which she fashioned her new look from. She did an amazing job covering her scaly skin. Fortunately the change didn't remove her human features. When she was done she dressed in her normal clothing, a sleek top, and skinny jeans.

Throughout the day Victoria scoured the city casing high profile jewelry stores and upscale banks. While standing in the lobby of the New york Federal exchange bank, she caught sight of an armored truck, but this wasn't just any armored truck. This one was different, it was more heavily armored than the usual gray and black steel plated delivery trucks." What in the world are they bringing in?" she thought. "Time to check out the goods." Victoria said through a twisted grin. After ditching her clothing in the nearest bathroom inside the bank she decided to rendezvous with the pretty armored truck just outside.

She focused on the brick wall that she was leaning against and faded into obscurity from sight and went in for a closer look. She watched invisibly, cautiously as the guards carried satchels, large satchels in to the rear of the bank. She took note of the fact that all the guards were dressed the same and carrying the same satchels. They were all marked with a strange emblem, a crescent and two crossed words. She knew from prior experience that this was usually done when something extremely valuable was being transported. All the guards were dressed identically and carried the same bags in case of a robbery attempt. It was a rouse meant to protect the real item by making it difficult to tell what bag it was in or who was carrying it.

Victoria snuck in with the other guards, unseen of course. She managed to get ahead of the team of armed guards into the room ahead with the open door. This was no ordinary door it was 3 feet thick with tons of rotors and knobs and a colorful security panel. Now she was sure, she was on to something big. All she had to do now was observe. She slipped into the room just ahead of the team, and waited. The first set of guards entered and dropped their bags, obviously empty. After dropping their false loads the first team exited the room. Victoria remained silent and patient. Soon her patience would pay off.

The last set of guards filed into the room. Victoria was amazed at how many locked drawers and key entry lockers there were in the room. The first of the guards came in and dropped his bag, then the second, then the third. Finally the last guard entered and there, there was the payload! Out of his bag he pulled a small blue chest with a small glowing square on the top. The guard gave the signal and in walked a tall, rather frail, pale skinned man. Victoria recognized him instantly, Alister Grundle. Well known in the underworld as a special arms dealer. "Now, why would Alister Grundle be making a drop off at a federal bank?" Victoria thought. She continued to watch as Alister placed his thumb on the glowing blue square, and the box opened in sections to reveal a handful of dusty black stones that resembled coal. Alister removed the stones placing them into a small gray bag which he placed into another box in a drawer that found its home in the wall of identical drawers, each with a blue thumb reader.

She watched and recorded mentally what drawer the stones were placed in. While she was focusing on remembering the number and location on the wall of drawer the stones were in she lost concentration. She noticed her arm and leg had become visible. Being that she was not wearing anything she decided it best to return to focusing on remaining unseen. With that her exposed parts now returned to their invisible state. She knew where the stones were being kept now to figure out how to et back into the heavily locked vault, and more importantly, how to get the thumb print needed to open he drawer.

She exited the room with the last of the guards and Alister, being careful to take note of the combination on the security panel. Watching as Alister got into a slick black town car Victoria snuck close to the car and placed a small tracker under the rear bumper. She retrieved her clothing from the bathroom inside the bank, got back into her car and turned on the GPS. She followed it back to Alister's estate. She parked a ways off from the gates so as not to cause suspicion. She snuck in as the gates closed and followed the car to the front door where Alister got out and opened the door only to be shoved in as he turned the knob. Alister hit the floor with a thud and as he looked around he saw nothing. Assuming he tripped he attempted to stand up only to feel another hard shove followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head. The room swayed and went black…

When he awoke he noticed he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked around only to see no one was there, but some how he was tied to the chair he was sitting in. As he scanned the room desperately, he saw nothing, heard nothing, then suddenly he heard a hissing raspy voice, which seemed to come from all directions at once, "Hello there Alister, we need to talk!" the voice said. The room went dark again for Alister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

Guess Who's Comin' to Dinner

The next time Alister came to, he was in a small room much like a bedroom but with no windows. This time he was chained to a table. There was something strange around his neck. By the feel of it it was some type of collar. On the far left corner of the table was another small device with a flashing red light and a digital timer. "Who are you? What do you want? "We'll get to that, but lets get one thing straight, I ask the questions and I only ask nicely ONCE! Got it?" hissed Victoria. "Do you know who you're dealing with?" Warned Alister. "Ah-ah-ah, obviously somebody wasn't paying attention during class, I said I ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Snarled Victoria as she pressed the small button on the remote in her hand, sending a paralyzing wave of electric to the collar on Alister's neck.

"Trust me I have a pretty good idea who you are, Alister Terrence Grundle, famed "Big Daddy" of the arms world. I've done my homework sweetie. I'm no slouch. The million-dollar question is, whom are you dealing with? " She questioned back. "As for what I want?...Hmmm. A house on a beach somewhere sunny, a custom Rolls-Royce, court-side seats to the Lakers. The list gets pretty extensive. Shall I go on? " said Victoria in a smart-alec tone. Seriously though, what I'm most interested in are those precious little black stones you deposited earlier today." "Stones? Wha..? How did you find- AHHHHH!"Alister's question was curtailed by  
another jolt that surged through Alister's body making every inch of muscle in his body stiffen forcing him to convulse violently.

"Tsk-tsk. Why is it that men never listen when a woman speaks? Do all men have a defect that causes hearing loss when the conversation isn't focused on them?" Victoria questioned aloud. She circled the table and chair where Alister was sitting and released her grip on the button. Alister's body went limp with relief. "Now I'll ask you the questions, and you tell me what I want to know. Think of it as sort of a game show where I win and you lose. Sound fair to you?" She asked.

Alister scanned the room and still saw he was alone with no evidence to the contrary aside from the eerily cunning voice of his captor, which echoed around in the room. Where was he? Who was the owner of the voice and why were they after the stones? How did they find out about them? Alister thought to himself. Once again the voice spoke. So Allie…Can I call you Allie?" asked Victoria. "As long as I can call you de..dead!" stuttered Alister exhaustedly. "Cause when I find you, and I will find you that's what you are DEAD!" he managed to spit with rage just before another shock hit him. "You just never learn do you? A simple yes would have done." She replied.

"So tell me what are those stones and why are they so precious that you put them in a safe deposit box with enough security to make fort Knox look like a glass piggy bank?" There was silence. "Wouldn't tell you if you had a letter signed by the lord himself asking me about them. They're mine." Snarled Alister defiantly. "Ooooooh. I do like a man with nerve; unfortunately they're usually not too bright. So in case you didn't hear me I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE STONES! NOW!" victoria screamed slamming her fist on the table. She didn't realize that she'd lost concentration and her hand became visible as it hit the table. It was then Alister was able to see a small glimpse of his aggressor, which was enough to bring at least some comfort in knowing, he was not alone and he wasn't going crazy after all. Alister took note of what he saw, a hand but no body. Perhaps he was going crazy after all… he notices a small tattoo of what looked like a dragon. "Maybe those jolts of electricity fried part of my brain, because I'm seeing some strange things." he thought. Body parts with no body, voices with no owners, this was too much for Alister to process. The room began to spin and he blacked out. "Way to go Vicky. Looks like you pushed to hard now what?" victoria said as she took a seat on the edge of the table. She allowed her invisible disguise to fade. Maybe this was a welcome break. She was starting to get a headache. It was hard to keep up appearances for as long as she did.

She let Alister rest for about 45 minutes or so before rousing him. Alister awoke to the warped sound of a voice yelling his name. As he became more coherent the voice became clearer. "ALISTER!" exclaimed Victoria now back in her party disguise. "Ive tried being a good house guest but now I need answers, and I'm tired of waiting for them" Victoria said. "See that little box on the table? Its got enough C-4 in it to blow whale out of its blubber. So, what do you think it'll do to you? I'll save you the trouble of guessing; it'll turn this whole room to vapor with you in it. So either you tell me about the stones or I can go get them and I'll figure it out on my own. If I have to take that route then…Let's just say the alternative for you will be mind blowing." Victoria giggled vengefully.

Alister still said nothing determined to keep his tough guy resolve. "Fine, still playing hardball eh?" Victoria said. "Well, then you leave me no choice. I willing to bet someone in your contacts list knows and would be more than wiling to tell me, if I ask "nicely"" She said as she pulled out the cell phone she confiscated from him during one of the many moments he was unconscious. She pressed the other green button on her remote, which set the timer on the table bomb in countdown mode. 4 minutes. 3:59…3:58…. The timer continued to drain away. "Final jeopardy Allie. What… do…. the stones… do?" She asked ferociously. Alister's stone resolve was broken. "O… O…OK! OK! The stones are an essential part of a new weapon one line none ever made before. I don't know what it does…" Victoria stopped the timer at 2 minutes. "I've heard that one before, now spill it! Or we go back to square one." She said fiercely. " I swear, all I was supposed to do was secure the sulpherite gems and get them to the buyer." Who's the buyer, and how much are they worth?" questioned victoria.

"Hundreds of millions, easily. As for the buyer I don't… I don't know who it is, I swear. I'm supposed to meet up with a courier tomorrow and 3 pm with the stones that's all I know now please let me go." Pleaded Alister. Where? She asked. ""The train station, by the magazine shop. Now I've told you everything." Alister sad wearily "Thanks for the info, Allie, but I think you're gonna be a little late for your rendezvous with your mystery date." Victoria said as she pressed the green button again to restart the timer. "Wai… wai… wait! you cant just leave me like this, we had a deal! I told you what you wanted to know!" Alister cried out his voice fading into obscurity as Victoria sauntered out the door.

She reached the front gate, and hopped the brick wall. As she touched down on the other side, the sky behind her was ablaze in the most brilliant hues of red, yellow, and orange as the ground shook beneath her from the explosion. "Now on to plan B" Said Victoria.


End file.
